


Alle Jahre wieder

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Limbus, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, In Memory of Nadeshda ♥
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er war nicht da.Das 11. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Alle Jahre wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Für alle, denen Nadeshda fehlt. ♥ 
> 
> Etwas Episodenbezug zu „Limbus".

Der kräftige Kaffee tat richtig gut, auch wenn er inzwischen nur noch lauwarm war. Thiel stellte die leere Tasse ab und streckte sich.  
Uff, zum Glück nur noch zwei! Seine Finger flogen wieder weiter über die Tastatur, er schrieb fleißig E-Mails.  
Draußen war es längst dunkel, die anderen waren bereits alle gegangen, zuletzt Mirko, vor etwa einer halben Stunde.

Er war allein. Thiel unterdrückte einen traurigen Seufzer. Auch _er_ war nicht da. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte er gar nicht an ihn gedacht, aber dann hatte der Dezember angefangen. Er war nicht da. Und er fehlte einfach. 

In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Nadeshda ihm jedes Mal im Dezember einen großen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann geschenkt. Und obwohl er sich eigentlich nicht so schrecklich viel aus Schokolade machte, hatte er sich immer sehr darüber gefreut und den Weihnachtsmann spätestens Ende des Jahres genüsslich verspeist, davor hatte er ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen lassen. 

Natürlich könnte er sich auch selbst einen kaufen, doch das wäre ja nicht das Gleiche. Vielleicht würde er ja für Vaddern, Boerne, Mirko, die Klemm und einige andere welche besorgen, er wollte dieses Jahr aber keinen haben. 

An Nadeshda dachte er immer noch fast jeden Tag, sie fehlte ihm. Und ihre Schokoweihnachtsmänner fehlten ihm auch. 

„Es ist viel zu kühl hier drinnen, ist die Heizung defekt?“

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Boerne.“ Er sah von seinem Computer auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Anklopfen wäre übrigens nett gewesen.“

„Aber Herr Thiel, ich habe doch geklopft. Zugegebenermaßen nur einmal und leise, aber dass ich nicht geklopft habe, entspricht nicht den Tatsachen. Also denke ich ...“

„Schon gut.“

„Sie sitzen ja völlig alleine hier.“

„Na ja, gibt Schlimmeres.“ 

„Machen Sie denn bald Feierabend?“

„Ja, ich tippe nur noch zwei Mails fertig, dann geh' ich.“

Boerne nickte. „Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Nadeshda geht es gut.“

War nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne das zu ihm sagte, meistens ganz plötzlich, so wie jetzt, und er wusste immer noch nicht so richtig, was er davon halten sollte. Eigentlich hatte er nie daran geglaubt, an ein Leben nach dem Tod und so.  
Aber irgendwie da ... na ja, vielleicht gab es da ja doch mehr, als er sich vorstellen konnte, und Boerne hatte Nadeshda tatsächlich nochmal gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen.  
Vielleicht hatte Boerne recht und es ging Nadeshda gut, in ganz dunklen Momenten hatte ihn dieser Gedanke zumindest manchmal schon ein wenig getröstet.  
Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen, die ein bisschen weh taten vom lange auf dem Bildschirm gucken.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete er mit Verzögerung. _Ich vermisse sie trotzdem,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Boerne lächelte ihn an, nickte ein weiteres Mal, dann drehte er sich um und lief Richtung Tür.

„Hey, warten Sie mal, Boerne!“

„Ja?“

„Was wollten Sie denn eigentlich hier?“

Boerne lächelte erneut. „Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren, Thiel?“

„Das wäre echt nett.“ Bei diesem Wetter nahm er Boernes Angebot gerne an. Es war arschkalt draußen. „Bin mit den Mails in spätestens fünf Minuten fertig.“

„Gut, ich warte im Auto auf Sie, Sie müssen sich aber nicht beeilen. Bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich, Boerne.“

So, jetzt würde er noch schnell ... Huch! Da ... da stand ja plötzlich ein Schokoladenweihnachtsmann! Rechts auf seinem Schreibtisch, neben der Kaffeetasse!  
Etwas ungläubig starrte er ihn an. Wann hatte Boerne den denn dahin gestellt? Und warum hatte er das nicht mitbekommen? Komisch!  
Thiels Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben. Ein bisschen kleiner war er als all seine Vorgänger, aber er war auch schön.  
Er blinzelte. Auch dieses Jahr hatte er wieder einen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann geschenkt bekommen. Der würde erst einmal auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen bleiben und ihm hier Gesellschaft leisten, spätestens Ende des Jahres würde er ihn vernaschen. 

Thiel blinzelte nochmal. Gleich würde er sich bei Boerne bedanken.


End file.
